


Bored!

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Boredom, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Oral, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase entertains himself while Daddy is gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored!

Chase moaned as he slid a few more inches of Daddy's biggest dildo into his eager ass. In his mind, it was Daddy sticking his big dick into him and making him want to cum. He slid the dildo in and out slowly so he could tease his prostate, and bring himself closer to the edge. As he slowly jacked his dick in time to the thrusts, he fantasized about being tied up and helpless while his Daddy fucked him. The thought of being tied up while this was happening was too much, and before Chase knew it, he was cumming on his chest and belly. He slowly eased the dildo out of his ass and lay there on the bed panting and sweaty. He rested for a few minutes then got up, cleaned everything and put the toy box away. He took a shower and went to start dinner for when his Daddy got home.

Tony arrived about an hour later, and was greeted by a very cheerful Chase. Tony was happy to see that his boy had done all of his chore and had even cooked dinner. All of this put Tony in a very good mood that got even better when Chase told him what he'd done while his Daddy was at the accountant's office. While listening to Chase describe his masturbation session, Tony began to get hard, and asked Chase if he would show him what he'd done after they had dinner. When dinner was over, Chase cleaned the kitchen and told his Daddy that he would call him when he was ready.

While Tony was waiting, his imagination ran wild as to what Chase was about to show him. The more he thought about it, the harder he got. When he heard Chase call to him, he jumped up off the sofa and quickly headed to the bedroom. Nothing could have prepared him for the hot scene that greeted him when he opened the bedroom door. His boy was on all fours on the bed slowly working three fingers in and out of his tight asshole. Tony could see that the largest dildo in the toy box was laying on a towel greased and ready to go. His dick got even harder when he realized that his boy was prepping himself to take that monster.

Tony slowly began to undress and when he was naked, he began to slowly stroke his dick as he watched his boy as he played with himself. Chase reached for the dildo, and Tony groaned as he heard the noises coming from Chase as he began to work the dildo into his ass. He stood there, fascinated, as Chase worked himself over with the giant dildo. As Chase worked the toy deeper and deeper, Tony watched in awe. Soon, Tony couldn't take it anymore and asked Chase; “Can Daddy take over now?”

“Would you please, Daddy? I want YOU to make me cum!”

That was all Tony needed to hear. He eased the toy out of his boy's ass and replaced it with his own hard dick. Chase gasped when he felt his Daddy's dick fill him up, and he began to buck his hips in time with Daddy's thrusts. Daddy began to thrust faster, and Chase felt that wonderful feeling as he came all over his belly. Seeing his boy cum the way he did spurred Daddy on, and soon he was filling his boy's ass full of hot cum. When he pulled out, Chase sat up and milked the last few drops of cum from Daddy's dick into his mouth. He swallowed and then licked his tongue around the head. His Daddy pulled him into a scorching kiss and said; “It looks like you need to be a bit bored more often!”

 

THE END


End file.
